Anni Candy
Childhood Anni was born on Iego to Flare Macan and Maria Candy, but sold to Jabba the Hutt at age two. A year later she was freed and taken to the Jedi Temple by Mace Windu. Jedi Childhood Anni was always meditating and watching other padawans train. She wanted to become a Jedi Master like Mace Windu. Jedi Knighthood Anni became a Jedi Knight at age 12 and was one of the youngest Jedi Knight. Anni trainned Denn for a year and then he betrayed her to the Sith. Anni didn't train a pawdawan for six months. After six months Anni trained Zane Skyywalker. They trainned together for two years. Zane was graduated to a Jedi Knight while Anni graduated to Jedi Master and joined the Jedi Council. Finding Sisters Anni was on a secret mission for the Jedi Council, while Anni was preparing for the mission as a Speed Racer she caught the eyes of Steve. He was sponser of his daughter Rose Girl and Sarah. He was a drunk most days of the year Steve praised his daughters when they won a race but hit them if they lost any race. Rose protected Sarah from Steve. Anni watched Steve try to hit Sarah but Rose rushed in front of Sarah and took the hit for her. Anni watched the two sisters leave there Station and head towards consession stand, most likely to get beer for Steve. "I can have Steve taken away for abusive" Anni says to Rose and Sarah. The girls are shaking. "Ho....How?" "I am a Jedi" "Please, I beg of you" Life With Rose & Sarah The three girls quickly became the best of friends when Anni recommended that Rose and Sarah both move into her smaller apartment that she never uses, Rose and Sarah agree and are moved in by the end of the week. Months pass and Rose returns to the race track without her disgrace of a father. Sarah attends all and any of Roses race to give love and support to her especially when Anni couldn't attend due to her Jedi Duties and of course when Rose lost a race. The three girls were adjoined at the hip in a way until an unfaithful night when Rose and Sarah's apartment was broken into whilst Rose was out without the younger sister. When Rose returned the apartment was only messy in the bedroom as Sarah struggled against her killer Finding Another Sister and a Father Shortly after Rose and Sarah moved into Anni's smaller apartment, Anni was approched by a Jedi that went by the name of Padme Firewalker, she declared that she was Anni's long lost triplet. She (Anni) was amazed by the girls approach and quickly went to get a blood test to see if this was true. Once the blood test came back postive Anni welcomed Padme happy to be with family for once in her life. While Anni was walking along the halls in the Jedi Temple with Jocky Airliner and Swoop Sniper (CT-4082) when the three noticed that Anni is a spitting image of Jedi Master Flare Macan who had recently returned from the battle on Ice Burg Three, the three approached the Jedi Master and invited him over for tea and treats. Flare and Anni connected and bonded the moment they sat down in front of the fire on Anni's Deck. Flare stayed much longer then Sniper and Jocky did due to being called into duty. The following morning Flare confessed to all three girls that he was there father and was proud of all three of us for our life choices and that we should "never give up hope" he they stood up and left the apartment to return to his duty as a high ranking officer in Joker, a squad that he was very loyal to. The Time of Change During the time just after discovering Padme and Roses death Anni went through a period of having no work and chose to The Death of Rose Rose along with Anni traveled to Orto Plutonia to race in the championship race. Once the girls got to the racetrack they see Steve with an evil grin on his face. Anni assisted Rose with preperation for the race. "Good Luck Sis" Anni whispers as Rose slides into her favorite jacket. "You'll owe me a few drinks if I win, Remeber" She says and winks before sliding herself onto the red speeder bike Flare, Anni and Sarah built by hand. Anni waves her off and goes to the stands. That's the last time Anni saw Rose alive, on the second round just as the Rose gained first place and the racers rounded the corner, out of sight of the audience a pillar collapesed and crushed Rose Girl. Anni raced to her sisters body and cried over it, the Jedi Master refused to let anyone touch it for hours. When she was finally pulled away from her sisters body she rushed to Corusant. A dark side within her began to sneak it's way into her. The Death of Padme After the death of Rose, Anni decided to change from being a Jedi to being a Senator. Padme assisted her older sister by introducing her to Daniel Greenpulser, the Chancellor for Pure Clan. The youngest Candy-Macan child was happy to be able to bond with Anni, even after the death of Rose. Shortly after Anni was placed inside the Pure Clan Senate, it became corrupted and Padme left the senate and joined Firewalker Senate; tired of Pure Clans corruption. In that time period between the rest of Pure Clan Senate leaving that senate to form a new senate and Anni's shocking discovery that the there mother was a princess to Iego, but was kidnapped and stolen just before she met Flare, the youngest triplet began to fall into a deep depression from the corruption of Firewalker Senate to the raging Clone War she planned an assassination on herself by a bounty hunter. When the bounty hunter did not show she shot herself in the heart with her own pistol. Anni who was in a Senate meeting quickly rushed to Padme's apartment hoping to save her sister but it was to late...Padme's body was as cold as ice when she arrived. Senate Life Anni continued being in the Senate long after Padmes death. She stayed with Daniel's Senates until she began to grow tired of changing Senates very few months, she took a long Hiatis until Daniel retired and took her own retirement. Returning to Iego Love Life Retirement Anni retired from the Senate and gave the throne to her daughter Adni, tired of the constant depressing new that was given to her daily; Annis brown hair was turning gray and was counting the days she had left to live. She moved to Tatootine and began a farm close to the Skywalkers Ranch just to keep an eye on her old friends son. The aging Anni enjoyed the days Adni visited with her grandchildren, it made her house feel like a real home as the children chased each other around there mother as the two chatted about what was going on in the world. Death Category:Females Category:Humans